Teardrop
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: I must tell him how I feel, before his spirit is gone forever. Itsudemo Nandemo *Staffshipping


--

_Teardrop (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 3rd Opening)_

_By BOWL_

_Utsumuki warau sono hoho o tsutau namida hitotsubu…_

_Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni_

_Kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte_

_Kudakete chitta garawu no you ni_

_Boku ni Tsukisasaru_

_Mu__ne no itami sarakedashite ii yo_

_Itsudemo sono egao_

_Sukuwarete kita boku nanda_

_Ima dake naite ii yo_

_Zutto koko ni iru kara_

_Oikaketa yoake o miushinai _

_Tomadotte furimukeba_

_Nani mo iwanakute mo zutto_

_Soba ni ite kureta no o_

_Ima mo wasurenai kara_

_Kotoba ja umaku tsutaerarezu ni_

_Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugiteku kedo_

_Itsudemo sono egao_

_Sukuwarete kita boku nanda_

_Ima dake naite ii yo_

_Zutto koko ni iru kara_

_Tada _

_Boku wa koko ni iru kara_

_Utsumuite ita kao agete kima ga warau toki made_

Emi sat on her bed, thinking. She reached over to her night table, closed her hand around an object, and brought it in front of her. She opened her hand slowly and stared at the clear crystal that was half the size of her palm. It hung on a silver chain. She quickly closed her hand around it, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_Flashback_

_It was in the evening. The sun had just set. She had received a note earlier that told her to meet someone at the cherry blossom tree on the east side of the island. _

_Daitokuji-sensei emerged from the trees. "I'm glad you made it." he said softly. _

"_Sensei? What did you want to tell me?" Emi asked curiously. _

_He hesitated, then reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Only a silver chain showed through his closed hand. He pressed the object into her hand. It felt cool against her skin._

_The wind blew softly, showering the two of them in cherry blossom petals._

"_Emi… I don't have much time left, but before I go, I wanted to tell you this… that I've had feelings for you for some time. I have to go now, and I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry that I don't have time to hear your answer, but you don't have to accept or decline my feelings. Farewell."_

_And with that, he was gone. _

"_Wait! What do you mean you don't have time?" Emi called after him but he was already gone. _

_She opened her hand and gasped. A crystal necklace lay in her hand. She clutched it tightly and wondered._

_End Flashback_

The sound of her pager beeping snapped her back to reality. She read the page slowly and gasped. Dashing out of the dorm, she headed for the abandoned dorm.

Everything now made sense.

Ayukawa-sensei:

Student Juudai has found Daitokuji-sensei at the abandoned dorm. He explained that Sensei is a Seven Star Assassin. He dueled against him and won. It seems that Sensei was on our side after all, preparing Juudai for a 'final challenge'. More will be explained at our next staff meeting. 

Chancellor Samejima

--

She hurried through the woods. Branches scratched her skin and tore at her uniform, but she didn't care.

_I hope I'm not too late._ _I have to tell him how I feel…_

She arrived at the abandoned dorm. The silence was quite eerie as she stepped through the gate.

"Sensei…?"

She heard laughter and chatting coming from the direction of the school. It sounded like Juudai, Sho, and Hayato.

The door creaked open. As Emi stepped inside, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Animal eyes.

She whirled around and sighed. Pharaoh lay on a sheet in front of a hallway. Emi picked him up and wondered if he could sense she was coming.

_Is he telling me where to go?_

She came to a lighted room. A pile of ashes lay in a corner with cards scattered around it. She gasped, tears filling her eyes, and ran towards the ashes.

She picked up one of the cards. Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill. She recognized it as one of Sensei's cards.

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the card. Pharaoh opened his mouth and Sensei's spirit floated out. A bright light filled the room. Emi blinked, and an image of Daitokuji-sensei appeared before her.

"Sensei! I… I wanted to tell you how I feel, before you go. I… I have feelings for you too! Please don't leave me."

Sensei's ghost smiled a sad smile that seemed to say 'I'll always be with you' and the image faded away.

--

Emi buried his ashes and her crystal necklace behind the abandoned dorm. She wanted a part of her to be buried with him. A part of him will always be with her too. She kept and treasured his cards. Nevertheless, she knew that one day they will be reunited, and their time spent apart will feel like only the blink of an eye.

'_I'll always be with you.'_

'_Itsudemo nandemo.'_

A single teardrop falls down your cheeks that turns downcast and laughs

_You hide sighs on the dark side  
Of your bluffing self; your smiling face is clouded  
And like shattered and scattered glass  
It stabs at me_

You may expose the pain of your chest

I have been saved  
By your smile at the time  
You may cry just now  
Because I'm always here

Losing sight of the dawn that you pursued

Because I won't forget, even now  
That you were always by my side  
Even if you don't say anything  
When you get confused and look back

Without being able to say it well to you in words  
Only time heartlessly passes, but…

I have been saved  
By your smile at the time  
You may cry just now  
Because I'm always here  
Because I'm simply here

__

Until when you raise your face that has been downcast and laugh

--


End file.
